List of All Stories
Below follows a complete list of LizzeXX's stories published on her FanFiction Account. This wiki is separated in subcategories by television show or movie the author has written stories for and the series are mostly listed in chronological order. Doctor Who The Academic Series The Academic Series is the first series LizzeXX wrote for Doctor Who and the first to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her first main original character, the Professor. In later stories, the author introduced two new original characters, twins Leia Smith (the Matron) and Leto Stewart (the Sergeant), the Professor's children with the Doctor. The first story in the series, Reunion, was uploaded on April 13th, 2012. #Reunion #Recuperation #Relapse #Rebound #Revitalization #Remembrance #Reproduction #Revelations # Relict # Redemption (Announced) Spin-Offs The series also includes a spin-off story, Recollections, which chronicles the Professor's off-screen adventures with the Doctor and original one-shots. It was uploaded on July 12th, 2012. Alternate Universe Versions On June 25th, 2012, the author uploaded an AU version of the Academic Series, Rewritten, which shows what would have happened if the Doctor had encountered the Professor during the first half of series 1. On July 19th, 2015, the author uploaded Rewritten: Series 2, which follows the second half of series 1 with an OC 10th Doctor. During updating of the story Revitalization, the author expressed a desire to write an alternate version of episode Amy's Choice, where the psychic pollen in the TARDIS would have trapped the Professor instead of the Doctor. After favorable reviews from readers, she decided to write it out, and Revision: The Dream Lady, was uploaded on June 22nd, 2012. The Lunar Cycle The Lunar Cycle is the second series LizzeXX wrote for Doctor Who and the second to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her second main original character, Evelyn Daniels (Evy). In later stories, the author introduced new original character Little Jonathan Ianto Smith or LJ (the Captain), Evy's son with the Doctor. The first story in the series, The Hidden Lady of Time, was uploaded on July 15th, 2012. #The Hidden Lady of Time #Alone No Longer #Together At Last #Linked Through Time #The Beginning of a Family #A Trio of Time Lords #Past Meets Future # A Family United Spin-Offs The series also includes two spin-off stories focusing mainly on J. Smith (the Captain), the adult version of LJ. The first, The Adventures of Spaceman and Timegirl, was uploaded on October 31st, 2012, and shows the adventures of J and in-show character River Song, his best friend. The second, Impossibly Yours, Captain, was uploaded on July 30th, 2013, and recounts the tales of the Captain and his relationship with in-show character, Clara Oswald, his Link. The Heart of Time Saga The Heart of Time Saga is the third series LizzeXX wrote for Doctor Who and the fifth to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her sixth main original character, the Angel. In later stories, the author introduced new original character Ayla (the Tailor), the Angel's daughter with the Doctor. The first story in the series, A Treasured Discovery, was uploaded on January 1st, 2013. # A Treasured Discovery #Meeting of the Minds #Hearts to Hearts #Fading #Mated Souls #Among the Forgotten #A Fallen Angel #The Nightmare Begins # New Beginnings Spin-Offs The series also includes one spin-off story, An Ancient Observer, narrated from the TARDIS's POV and depicting events of the series as experienced by the Doctor's ship. It was uploaded on September 14th, 2013. The Time Lady Memoirs The Time Lady Memoirs is the fourth series LizzeXX wrote for Doctor Who and the tenth to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her tenth main original character, Mackenzie (Mac). The first story in the series, Losing Hope, was uploaded on February 28, 2014. #Losing Hope #Finding Forgiveness #Endeavors in Wooing #Falling in Love #To Be Chosen # Searching the Stars (Announced) Spin-Offs The series also includes one spin-off story, The UNIT Files, which depicts Mackenzie's time on Earth after the Last Great Time War and before her travels with the Doctor. It was uploaded on July 6th, 2014. The Gallifreyan Sacraments The Gallifreyan Sacraments is the fifth series LizzeXX wrote for Doctor Who and the thirteenth to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her thirteenth main original character, the Judge. The first story in the series, Marriage Counseling, was uploaded on July 24th, 2014. # Marriage Counseling # Penance and Patience (Announced) Spin-Offs LizzeXX has announced that a spin-off story, tentatively named The Tales of Torchwood Three, will be uploaded after Marriage Counseling is over, and will show the Judge's adventures while on Torchwood Three before her travels with the Doctor. Extra Content On December 1st, 2012, LizzeXX uploaded the first chapter of Sneak Peeks, a story comprised of 32 100-word drabbles. Over the course of December, the author uploaded one drabble a day, each of which gave readers a sneak peek into the first 6 episodes of her Series 7 stories for The Academic Series and The Lunar Cycle, as well as sneak peeks from her then yet-unreleased Heart of Time Saga. For the later, the choice of episodes from which the sneak peeks were taken was made through fans voting on the author's profile for their favorite episodes while also including episodes picked by LizzeXX. To celebrate one year of writing, the author uploaded one-shot story Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimmey on April 13th, 2013. The story featured her first three Time Ladies and their Doctors (the Eleventh Professor with the Eleventh Doctor, the Tenth Evy with the Tenth Doctor and the Ninth Angel with the Ninth Doctor) meeting each other when the three alternate realities in which each Time Lady lived touched, bringing them together. LizzeXX announced she is working on Part 2. On April 14th, 2014, in light of her two years on FanFiction, the author uploaded one-shot story Oh Come On!, a SuperWhoLock crossover between her Academic Series, Davidson Gospels and Jackie Holmes Chronicles. The story showed the characters' encounter with a hound/werewolf/lupine wavelength haemovariform, incorporating story elements from all three shows. Supernatural The Davidson Gospels The Davidson Gospels' '''is the first series LizzeXX wrote for Supernatural and the third to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her third main original character, Michelle Davidson. The first story of the series, Hell, was uploaded on October 19th, 2012, and it's the first series the author has completed. #Hell #Purgatory #Heaven '''Extra Content' On April 14th, 2014, in light of her two years on FanFiction, the author uploaded one-shot story Oh Come On!, a SuperWhoLock crossover between her Academic Series, Davidson Gospels and Jackie Holmes Chronicles. The story showed the characters' encounter with a hound/werewolf/lupine wavelength haemovariform, incorporating story elements from all three shows. BBC's Sherlock The Jackie Holmes Chronicles The Jackie Holmes Chronicles is the first series LizzeXX wrote for BBC's Sherlock and the fourth to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her fourth main original character, Jacqueline 'Leena' Jerrard, or 'Jackie' by friends. The first story of the series, Holmes, Sweet Holmes, was uploaded on December 19th, 2012. #Holmes, Sweet Holmes #Holmes Is Where the Heart Is #Welcome Holmes # Holmes Again (Announced) Extra Content On April 14th, 2014, in light of her two years on FanFiction, the author uploaded one-shot story Oh Come On!, a SuperWhoLock crossover between her Academic Series, Davidson Gospels and The Jackie Holmes Chronicles. The story showed the characters' encounter with a hound/werewolf/lupine wavelength haemovariform, incorporating story elements from all three shows. Star Trek (2009) The Vulcan Archives The Vulcan Archives is the first series LizzeXX wrote for the cinematic reboot of Star Trek and the sixth to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her sixth main original character, Cora. The first story of the series, The Mind vs. the Heart, was uploaded on October 28th, 2013. #The Mind vs. the Heart #The Heart vs. the Body #The Body vs. the Soul The Captain's Log The Captain's Log is the second series LizzeXX wrote for the cinematic reboot of Star Trek and the ninth to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her tenth main character, Victoria Pike. The first story of the series, Ad Victoriam, was uploaded on February 4th, 2014. #Ad Victoriam #Amor Vincit Omnia The author plans to continue the series with Veritas et Fortitude if/when a 3rd Star Trek movie is released. Earth 199999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe) The Seer's Edda The Seer's Edda is the first series LizzeXX wrote for the Marvel Cinematic Universe, mainly taking place on this universe's version of Asgard, and the seventh to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her seventh main original character, Kona. The first story, Is It Madness?, was uploaded on November 22nd, 2013. #Is It Madness? #Is It Revenge? #Is It Redemption? The author plans to continue the series with a yet untitled story if/when the next movie featuring Loki is released. The Heroic Hymns The Heroic Hymns is the second series LizzeXX wrote for the Marvel Cinematic Universe, mainly taking place on this universe's version of Asgard, and the twelfth to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her twelfth main original character, Athena. The first story, Humility, was uploaded on June 10th, 2014. # Humility # War # Strategy # Truth # Strength # Cunning The author plans to continue the series with a yet untitled story if/when the next movie featuring Thor is released. Merlin The Draconian Prophecies The Draconian Prophecies is the first series LizzeXX wrote for Merlin and the eighth to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her eighth main original character, Marayna. In later stories, the author introduced new original characters William and Rosaline, Marayna's children with Arthur. The first story of the series, Sparks, was uploaded on January 5th, 2014, and it's the second series the author has completed. #Sparks #Flames #Burning #Blazing #Embers Spin-Offs The series also includes a spin-off story, Dragon's Fire, which depicts the Golden Age of Camelot after Arthur survived the Battle of Camlann in the main series. It was uploaded on July 9th, 2014. Once Upon a Time Bedtime Stories Bedtime Stories is the first story LizzeXX wrote for Once Upon a Time and the eleventh to be uploaded on her FanFiction account. It features her eleventh main original character, The Pied Piper (Rose Red). The first story, All That Glitters, was uploaded on May 4th, 2014. #All That Glitters #Every Rose Has Its Thorns # Phantom Melodies # The Golden Rule Notes